Someone Took My Bow
by That Creative One
Summary: "Was it you?" He snarled. "Was I what?" Natasha asked. "Someone took my bow!" Clint exclaimed furiously. (First Avengers fic ever, please R&R!)


**A/N: My very first Avengers fanfic, yay! I normally do Les Mis work, so some characters may be a bit OOC in this fic. Construct criticism welcome! Please R&R. **

"Something wrong?" Natasha commented lightly from her place on the couch as her partner stormed into the room. Clint shot her a fiery glare.

"Was it you?" He snarled, pacing across the room and back. Natasha could tell he had just gotten back from the training room, as he was still decked out in flexible black leather armor, the kind archers wore for protection and ease of movement, and his quiver was slung across his back. Although he hadn't been gone very long…

"Um, what exactly was I?" Natasha asked, mainly focused on the show displayed on the television in front of her. Someone had just introduced her to the drama Chicago Fire.

"Someone took my bow!" Clint exclaimed, still pacing. _Uh-oh, _Natasha thought. Whoever was unfortunate enough to think that taking Hawkeye's bow as a practical joke was not going to have a good day.

"I have not seen your bow," Natasha said carefully, as if Clint were a sound-sensitive bomb. However, he would explode like one when he found out who took it.

Clint shouted in frustration. If the situation were slightly different, Natasha would have laughed. It was rather amusing seeing her partner so distraught. But she didn't, because other than the fact if she did Clint would dismember her, she knew Clint's bow was special to him and it would be really insensitive of her to laugh.

But mainly the fact Clint would dismember her.

Just then, Thor swept into the room, so naturally Clint immediately turned on him. "Did you take my bow?" He said in an accusatory voice. Thor raised an eyebrow at him momentarily, and then burst out laughing.

"No, my friend, I did not steal your bow, although I pity the person who did." Thor said in his booming voice.

Clint looked like he wanted to punch something, but a door clicked open and Tony walked into the room. The second he saw Hawk, he started laughing.

Clint was infuriated. "_You _took my bow," he hissed menacingly and strode across the room to Tony. Tony's smile faded and he held up his hands in a '_let me explain' _sort of way, but Clint ignored it. He grabbed Tony by the hair and forced him against the wall. "I swear, Stark, if you _ever _touch my bow again I will hack your precious suit into scrape metal. Got it?" He threatened Tony, who paled at the ultimatum and nodded.

"It's in the closet down the hall, third door on the right, in a ski bag. I promise it's still in perfect condition." Tony said.

Clint let go of him and said, "It better be." He then disappeared down the hallway.

Once Hawk was out of hearing range, Tony burst out laughing. Natasha sat up a bit and faced him from her perch on the couch. "You idiot," she said with amusement. "I seriously though Clint was going to hit you or something."

Clint walked back into the room, his black metal bow in hand- clearly still pissed off. "I'm going to the training room," He said to no one in particular, and stepped into the elevator.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close, Tony shouted to him, "Bye, Katniss!" He and Thor started laughing while Natasha shot them both a glare.

"You shouldn't do things like that. Joking and pranks are okay, but anyone with half a brain knows not to mess with Clint's bow." Natasha said in a reprimanding voice.

Tony feigned guiltiness and let his head droop. "Yes, mother." He said.

"I'm two seconds from pulling my gun out and shooting you, Stark." Natasha warned him.

Tony shrugged, looking satisfied. "Clint's a lucky man." He said, walking over and sitting next to Natasha.

"And why is that?" She asked carefully.

"He's got you."

That was not the answer Natasha expected, and there was a long pause.

"Sarcasm, by the way." Tony added.

"You have three seconds to get out of here before I shoot you in the eye." Natasha said sweetly. Tony hopped off the couch and ran for it.

END

Sorry about the ending…I really couldn't find a good way to end it. But please review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
